


Chim bách thanh bên bụi tầm ma

by kirakiraakira13



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: “…gã nhìn em đến si ngốc dưới ánh lửa bập bùng; gã để em làm tất cả những gì mà em muốn, xét cho cùng, ấy là tất cả những gì mà gã hằng mong đợi.”





	Chim bách thanh bên bụi tầm ma

**Author's Note:**

> Đặt trong và sau bối cảnh ep 8×04. Viết trên POV của Gendry, có thể OOC. Coi như hai tập cuối không tồn tại đi :D
> 
> BGM: "Shrike" - Hozier.

Trong một thoáng, Gendry nghĩ rằng gã sẽ vứt bỏ mọi thứ. Quỳ xuống trước Nữ hoàng và Hộ thần phương Bắc, thỉnh cầu họ rút lại tước phong. Sau đó, gã sẽ đuổi theo em, nói với em rằng gã đã không còn là Lãnh chúa Baratheon của Storm’s End nữa, gã đã trở lại làm Gendry Waters của em rồi và em không còn cần phải e ngại gì nữa. Em sẽ không phải gánh trọng trách của một Công nương, gã lại thành gã thợ rèn, chỉ cần em muốn, gã lại là đứa con hoang không địa vị, họ có thể rong ruổi tới bất kì nơi đâu vó ngựa của em dẫn gã đi, Gendry tình nguyện ở bên cạnh em, đợi em hoàn thành sứ mệnh, và sau cùng, sau cùng... 

Nhưng tận sâu trong thâm tâm, gã hiểu mọi chuyện chẳng thể nào đơn giản được như thế, còn mái nhà mà gã mơ được gây dựng cùng em suốt bao năm qua chỉ là một ảo mộng hão huyền mà Gendry luôn gói ghém trong tim. 

Gã thức giấc vào trưa muộn ngày hôm sau với tin em đã rời đi cùng Chó Săn, trở lại Vương Lộ với một đích tới rõ ràng. 

Brienne xứ Tarth đứng đằng sau Công nương phương Bắc với vẻ mặt nhợt nhạt khi Gendry tới cáo từ để trở về đất phong, gã hướng tầm mắt mình xuống thật thấp, giả vờ như mình không để ý thấy viền mắt người hiệp sĩ đỏ hoe. Gã nghe Podrick nói với ai đó rằng Sát vương đã rời đi vào đêm qua ngay sau dạ yến, chẳng ai cần nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều về việc hắn sẽ đi đâu. 

“Chúc may mắn,” vị công nương tóc đỏ nói lời từ biệt, bàn tay nàng đặt trên vai Gendry siết nhẹ. 

Nhiều kẻ đã rời đi. 

Gendry lên ngựa, cố gắng không ngoảnh lại để rồi thất bại và nhận ra rằng cổng thành Winterfell đã chỉ còn là một màu xám xa xăm và gia huy nhà Stark đã khuất dạng.   
Một hồi tranh chiến đã khép lại, có lẽ bổn phận của gã đã hoàn thành.

= = = 

Rõ ràng việc trở thành một Lãnh chúa không phù hợp với Gendry một chút nào cả, nhưng may thay Ngài Davos có mặt ở đó kịp thời để chỉ dạy cho gã từng chút một. Ngài ấy dạy gã tất cả mọi thứ, từ phong thái, quy củ tới lễ nghi; những phương thức hoạt động cơ bản của ngoại giao và tất nhiên, sau ngần ấy những chỉ dẫn tận tình, Gendry cuối cùng cũng đã lĩnh hội được tinh hoa của việc gã nên sử dụng cái dĩa nào cho việc ăn rau cắt thịt trong tất cả những buổi tối xã giao dài miên man ấy một cách nhuần nhuyễn. 

Từ trong tận sâu thẳm tâm can, gã hiểu tại sao Arya không muốn trở thành một Công nương. 

Gendry nhớ em thật nhiều. Và cố để không nghĩ tới em nhiều nhất có thể. 

Tin tức đầy ắp trong túi của những kẻ truyền tin lan xa khắp mọi nẻo đường của Bảy vương quốc về cuộc đại chiến giữa Rồng và Sư tử, Gendry ngấu nghiến từng con chữ mà gã có thể vươn tay tới, chờ đợi một manh mối dù mong manh về sự xuất hiện của Sói. 

Gã biết về cuộc tranh đấu giữa Rồng với Rồng, biết rằng cuối cùng Sư tử cũng tiến tới hồi thất thế và tàn sát lẫn nhau; Bến Vua gần Storm’s End như thế và vị tân lãnh chúa cứ hoài thấp thỏm trên ghế đợi tin nếu như Ngài Davos không vươn tay ra và ấn gã ngồi trở lại đầy cương quyết cùng một ánh nhìn cảnh cáo sắc lẻm, Gendry nghĩ có lẽ gã đã hiệu triệu quân đội của mình và tiến thẳng lên hướng Bắc mất. Thế nhưng gã hiểu, đây không phải là cuộc chiến của gã. Nên gã ngồi lại trên cái ghế xa lạ, dằn xuống cõi lòng vần vũ như bão ngoài khơi và xử lý những giấy tờ cao ngất. 

Đây là trò chơi của em và bọn họ. Thật sự, gã chẳng sinh ra để trở thành vua. 

= = = 

Gendry có một giấc mơ vào ngày nọ. Trong mơ, gã cùng em sinh sống dưới một mái nhà trong một ngôi làng nhỏ, khuất xa khỏi vương quyền và tranh đấu; bễ lò rèn sáng rực của gã ở ngay cạnh nhà, cả mái chòi cất giữ chiến lợi phẩm săn bắn của em nữa. Kim loại nóng chảy thành hình dưới bàn tay của Gendry, thành mũi tên em bắn, cây giáo em dùng, gã nện búa lên đe và tạo nên mọi thứ họ cần cho cuộc sống ấy.

Bàn tay chai sạn vì cung kiếm của Arya thật mềm mại trong lòng bàn tay sần lên vì quai búa của Gendry. 

Gã sẽ kính cẩn hôn em vì chao ôi, em thật đẹp, gã nhìn em đến si ngốc dưới ánh lửa bập bùng; gã để em làm tất cả những gì mà em muốn, xét cho cùng, ấy là tất cả những gì mà gã hằng mong đợi. Những mái chèo mòn mỏi, sóng nước dập dềnh, gió lạnh heo hút nơi Trường Thành, mọi thứ, chúng chỉ là cái cớ để gã chờ đợi, để giết thời gian, để đợi tới cơ hội có thể đường hoàng chính trực trở về bên em. 

Thế nhưng đêm dài lắm mộng kết thúc với tờ giấy kín chữ Ngài Davos trình lên cho gã sáng ngày hôm kia. 

“Gì đây?” gã hỏi, giọng đanh lại, bàn tay giấu dưới áo choàng siết chặt. 

“Một danh sách, thưa Lãnh chúa.” 

Bỗng nhiên cánh cửa sổ trở nên cuốn hút kì lạ với Ngài Davos, ông đương chăm chú nghiên cứu nét chạm trổ trên bệ gỗ khi Gendry nhìn về phía ông. 

“Một danh sách về...?”

“Tên của những tiểu thư đã tới tuổi cập kê, thưa Lãnh chúa của tôi.” 

Một trong số những vị quý tộc trong phòng tiến lên dạm lời, rồi lùi lại ngay sau đó khi Gendry ném về phía y một cái nhìn cáu bẳn. 

“Lãnh chúa Gendry, ta-“

“Thôi,” Gendry cắt ngang lời Ngài Davos, gã đứng lên quá nhanh, cái ghế đằng sau gã hơi chao đảo. 

“Các người lui hết đi.” 

Lòng bàn tay gã tê rần.

= = = 

Khối sắt đỏ rực oằn xuống dưới những cú nện bập bùng lửa giận, mũi kiếm dần dần thành hình và Gendry lấy kẹp sắt nhúng nó vào bể nước. Những tiếng xèo xèo hoà lẫn với hơi nước bốc lên mịt mù khi gã gằn lên một cách cục cằn và ném cái kẹp gắp sang một bên. 

Một thói quen khó để dứt bỏ. Các thợ rèn cũng đã quen với việc Gendry tìm tới xưởng mỗi khi gã cảm thấy bức bối hay tức giận bởi đám quý tộc trong đất phong, đây là nơi gã cảm thấy thoải mái nhất để giải toả cảm xúc của mình mà không phải quại đấm vào bất kì bản mặt dương dương tự mãn nào để rồi phải lo nghĩ tới hậu quả cả. 

Gã đã nhẵn mặt với chốn này rồi. Đủ để nhớ mặt gọi tên mọi người, đủ để tất cả chuyển từ “Lãnh chúa Baratheon” sang “Gendry”.

Suốt một tuần qua, kể từ lúc người ta trình lên cho gã cái danh sách, Gendry chỉ chú tâm vào rèn giũa một thanh kiếm. Suốt cả tuần đó gã lỉnh luôn ra xưởng, mặc kệ hội đồng triệu tập, Ngài Davos sẽ lo hết, như một cách trừng phạt rất đỗi trẻ con gã dành cho ông vì đã trót đồng ý với đám quý tộc vậy. Lẽ ra ông phải là người thấu hiểu hơn ai hết chứ!

“Ngài biết đấy,” giọng nói phát ra từ phía bức tường nơi Gendry treo những thành phẩm đã hoàn thành vang lên buộc gã phải dừng tay, “một Lãnh chúa thì nên chuyên tâm hơn vào công việc cai trị vùng đất của mình.” 

Toàn thân gã căng cứng, Gendry không dám quay đầu ra hướng đó nữa. 

“Lãnh chúa Gendry.” 

Arya nghiêng đầu chào gã, em vẫn mặc bộ đồ đen gọn ghẽ. Tóc em đã dài hơn và em buộc túm lại phía sau đầu, không kiểm cách cầu kì, không rườm rà. Vũ khí của em vẫn đeo bên hông, em đứng đó nhìn gã, tủm tỉm nén cười chừng như đang quan sát điều gì thú vị lắm. 

“Công nương Stark,” Gendry cúi đầu, thốt nhiên quên sạch những gì Ngài Davos đã vất vả truyền thụ cho gã.

“Chị ta mới là Công nương, ngài lại quên rồi.” 

Em đứng yên như một pho tượng khi gã tiến về phía em, chậm rãi, như thể gã sợ rằng đây chỉ là một ảo giác nhỏ nhoi.

“Em tới rồi,” gã thì thào, bàn tay gã đưa lên được nửa chừng rồi mới nhận ra sao mà mình lấm lem quá, gã liền vội rút tay về, mà chẳng được vì em đã vươn ra bắt lấy tay gã.

“Em về rồi, Gendry.”

Những ngón tay em đan vào gã vừa in. Gendry nhìn em chăm chú trước khi gã dứt khoát tiến tới để nhấc bổng Arya lên, gã bấu víu lấy bờ vai em, vòng tay siết lại. Arya vùi mặt vào cần cổ gã, chẳng màng điều gì, em vòng tay qua người gã để đáp lại cái ôm. 

“Tôi tưởng...tôi đã cố nghe ngóng...” 

Gendry lắp bắp, cố để lắp chữ thành lời. Bên tai gã vang lên tiếng cười khẽ của Arya, nhẹ nhàng như cơn gió xuân mà lại thổi bay đi những lo âu đè nặng gã bấy lâu nay. 

Thay vì đáp lời gã, Arya bứt ra khỏi vòng ôm rồi nghiêng đầu hôn Gendry, như một lời đảm bảo, nụ hôn của em dịu như một lời an ủi. Môi em vẫn y như những gì gã nhớ, giống như đêm đầu tiên em hôn gã ở Winterfell, như nụ hôn tạm biệt em trao khi em rời phương Bắc. 

“Em không cần phải trở thành một Công nương,” Gendry nói vội ngay khi gã nhận ra Arya định nói gì đó mà có thể là gã sẽ không muốn nghe. 

“Tôi biết đó không phải em, tôi xin lỗi. Em không cần phải làm Công nương của Storm’s End nếu như đó không phải điều em muốn, nhưng đừng đi, làm gia đình của tôi được không?” 

“Kể cả khi em muốn huấn luyện binh lính nhà Baratheon?”

Arya nhướn mày, môi em nhoẻn miệng cười. Gendry thở hắt ra nhẹ nhõm.

“Chỉ cần nói cho tôi em muốn họ tập hợp ở đâu – trong bìa rừng, trên trảng cỏ, bên vách đá – hãy làm tất cả những gì em muốn.” 

“Vậy em muốn trở thành gia đình của Gendry. Cùng với đội cận binh tập hợp trong sân vào ngày mai để thực hiện tập huấn một cách quy củ.” 

Hai bàn tay gã áp lên gò má em như tấm gương phản chiếu lại đôi tay em trên gương mặt gã, Gendry cúi đầu, tựa trán mình lên vầng trán của Arya.

“Như những gì em muốn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Giải thích nhanh tựa đề – chim bách thanh (tên cũ cũ là chim bá lao) là loài chim săn mồi cùng họ với chim sẻ, khala bé nhỏ cùng với hình thức săn mồi khala đẫm máu, xiên con mồi lên những gai nhọn trên cành cây và rỉa thịt ăn dần. Đồng thời cũng là loài chim có tài thay đổi giọng hót sao cho giống với những loài chim khác. Bài hát ở trên, “Shrike” của Hozier lấy cảm hứng từ loài chim này.
> 
> Cây tầm ma theo y học Trung Cổ có tác dụng chữa đau đầu, thanh trừ tiêu độc, thanh tẩy máu, giúp đỡ trong việc chữa lành vết thương (gãy xương :D ). Còn theo như dân bản địa châu Mĩ, một vài bộ lạc tin rằng cây tầm ma sẽ giúp cho đời sống hôn nhân của các cặp đôi luôn mặn mà và vợ chồng sẽ luôn chung thuỷ với nhau; một vài bộ lạc khác sẽ chà lá cây tầm ma lên người các chiến binh trước khi ra trận để cầu sức khoẻ cùng lòng dũng cảm.


End file.
